Labios Compartidos
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: hay veces que creemos que nos enamoramos de la persona correcta pero no simpre se sabe lo que oculta RyuxShuXYuki song fic


¡Laliho! Aquí Saku-chan con otra historia espero que les guste, bueno los personajes de gravi no me pertenecen (pero algún día) ni la canción son de sus respectivos autores bueno comenzamos .

Labios compartidos

Amor mió Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo.

Te encuentras sobre el escenario, tu mirada es diferente muestras pasión y deseo, cruzo mi mirada con tus bellos ojos violetas, notas mi presencia y sonríes de manera sensual, provocando que mi corazón lata aun más rápido, solo espero el momento, que vuelvas a entregarte a mis brazos, los segundos me parecen interminables pero al fin llega el momento de poseerte nuevamente.

Te veo bajar, tus compañeros tratan de llamar tu atención, pero me pertenece a mí, solo a mí, yo te sonrió, caminas hacia mí y sin importarnos nada mas te entregas a mis brazos, comienzo a besarte con pasión, terminando en mi camerino.

Te recuestas sobre la cama y me observas, seduciendo mis sentidos, me siento a tu lado y comienzo a besar tu cuello mientras desabrocho tu camisa.

-Shuichi te deseo- te susurro mientras comienzo a recorrer tu cuello, me sonríes y me dices desafiante.

-Si tanto me deseas, intenta poseerme- comienzo a acariciar su pecho mientras continuo besando de su cuello a sus hombros.

-Espera Ryuichi- Te miro confundido, te levantas, caminas hacia la puerta y me quedo ahí sin dejar de mirarte, volteas levemente hacia mí.

-Así nadie nos molestara- Tiras la llave al suelo, te quitas completamente la camisa y te recuestas sobre mí, comienzo a recorrer tu espalda hasta llegar a tu cintura, coloco mis manos sobre tus caderas y desabrocho tu pantalón, mientras tu me despoja de mi camisa recorriendo con tus labios, de mi cuello hasta mi pecho.

Nos despojamos por completo de la ropa, rozando nuestros cuerpos desnudos con pasión, entregándonos el uno al otro, poseyendo tu cuerpo por completo, disfrutando la excitación que me provoca el solo hecho de tenerte en mis brazos, haciéndome llegar al cielo.

Amor fugado Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes Y me tiras a un lado Te vas a otro cielo y regresas como Los colibríes Me tienes como un perro a tus pies.

Comienzo a bajar hasta tu cintura, besando cada centímetro de tu piel, mientras acaricio tus piernas con las manos.

-Espera Ryuichi- me dices haciéndome detener

-¿Qué ocurre Shuichi?- observo tus bellos ojos violetas y tu tono carmesí en tus mejillas haciéndote ver aun más hermoso.

-Lo siento pero debo irme- me dices mientras te levantas, tomas tu ropa y te alejas de mi lado, me levanto de inmediato, para ir tras de ti pero ya es tarde observo desde la ventana como un auto negro te espera afuera, es muy elegante.

-Yuki ya estoy aquí, podemos irnos- besando al rubio con pasión, no logro ver lo que ocurre dentro, ya que el auto se queda ahí unos minutos y después te marchas. 

Otra vez mi boca insensata,  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel,  
Vuelve a mi boca y provoca,  
Vuelvo a caer, de tu boca a,  
Tu par de pies…

Me quedo observando por la ventana como te marchas, y yo aquí sintiéndome impotente, sin poder hacer nada más que dejarte ir, una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios y me dejo caer sobre la cama mientras aprieto mis ojos con las yemas de los dedos. El recuerdo de que me pertenecías, que besaba tus labios, que acariciaba tu piel, que eras mío, y de nadie mas me hacia sentir tan feliz y a la vez tan mal por haberte dejado ir, por dejarte escapar de mis brazos.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué te deje ir, si al fin te tenia- Tome una botella de Wysqui que tenia a lado, y comencé a beber sin pensar hasta beberme toda la botella, y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido pensando en Shuichi, en su aroma, en su calor y soñando con él, como mis manos poseían nuevamente su cuerpo como mis labios recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, su voz en sonando en mis oídos. Viviendo en un mundo donde no pasa el tiempo…

Labios compartidos, Labios divididos.  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios,  
Y comparto el engaño,  
Y comparto mis días y el dolor,  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios,  
Oh amor, Oh amor… 

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormido todo el día… después de haber bebido tanto ya me dolía la cabeza así que decidí salir a tomar aire fresco, esperando que la suave brisa de la noche despejara mi mente, pero para mi sorpresa por donde yo caminaba se encontraba estacionado el auto negro en el cual se había ido Shuichi, trate de acercarme ya que no lograba ver bien a la persona que se encontraba en la parte del piloto…

Levante la mirada y pude ver al dueño de todo mi ser acercarse, se veía tan apuesto vestía de una manera muy elegante, un leve rubor invadió mis mejillas y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, la idea de acercarme a el y tomarlo entre mis brazos dominaba mi mente, pero en el momento en que iba a acercarme a él lo vi subir al auto, sorprendiéndome mas lo que acababa de ver.

-Yuki, ya estoy aquí- con una sonrisa, se acerco al rubio escritor y lo beso con pasión.

-Tardaste mucho- te dice Eiri algo molesto, pero tu solo le sonríes y te acercas a él abrazándolo, no se resiste a tus brazos a un que sinceramente te aseguro que nadie lo haría, al menos yo no.

Mientras te tiene entre sus brazos levantas la mirada y me ves ahí parado, observadote sorprendido, solo me sonríes mientras yo me quedo inmóvil, Viendo como te entregas a alguien más. Te separas de él y una muestra de felicidad se dibuja en mis labios, la cual se borra al instante al ver la decisión que tomas.

-Eiri vamonos ya o llegaremos tarde-

-Je, esta bien- extrañamente te sonríe, toma tu barbilla y te besa, para después encender el auto, tu solo me observas con desesperación, él arranca el auto y se van, quedándome yo ahí, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada mas que sacar la botella de alcohol que yace dentro de mi gabardina, y comenzar a beber, para tratar de olvidar como en la noche anterior.

Amor mutante,  
Amigos con derecho, Y sin derecho, De tenerte siempre,  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente El pedazo que me toca de ti Relámpagos de alcohol Las voces solas lloran en el sol Mi boca en llamas torturada Me desnudas ángel hada y luego te vas…

Despierto en mi departamento, sin recordar siquiera como llegue ahí, la luz me da directamente en la cara y cuando logro recuperar la vista, te veo ahí, recargado frente al marco de la puerta observándome con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo que sucede entre nosotros y todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor sonríes, jamás entenderé como siempre puedes ser tan feliz.

Caminas hacia mí, y me tomas entre tus brazos.

-¿Qué estabas pensando anoche, tuve que traerte hasta aquí, y tomarte yo mismo, y lo hice sin objeción alguna- En burla me dices al oído haciéndome estremecer con cada palabra, tomo tus manos entre las mías y me acerco a tu rostro besando tus labios.

-¿Qué hacías anoche con Yuki Eiri?- Te pregunto aun rozando tus labios, pero tu me evades, separándote de mí y cambiándome el tema de conversación.

-Bueno Ryu debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, vendré a verte en la noche- Te acercas nuevamente a mi y me besas, hago lo posible por no dejar de besarte pero te separas de mis labios. 

–Lo siento, pero en verdad debo irme- Vuelvo a tomar tus manos, pero tu sueltas y te alejas de mí, saliendo de mi departamento, sin darme explicación alguna sobre lo sucedido, me siento tan mal, tan estupido, porque a pesar de saber que alguien mas te tiene, que te comparto, con la persona que menos imagine, que solo me perteneces por unos momentos y que en cambio a él te entregas todo el tiempo.

Y que hago yo nada mas que quedarme, esperando a que llegues a mí, esperando el pedazo que me toca de ti, que es muy poco, se que tu corazón le pertenece por completo, y que tal vez yo no soy nada para ti, vuelvo a tomar la botella y comienzo a beber como un loco, me invade la desesperación.

Perdí el control de mí mismo, lanzando al suelo todo lo que tenia a mi paso, me sentía tan frustrado, no me importo lastimar mi cuerpo, que más me daba destruirlo acabar con él por completo, me recargue contra la pared, y después me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, mientras una lagrima recorría mi mejilla, levante mi mirada hacia la ventana, y tu imagen se formo frente a mis ojos con el reflejo del sol, haciéndote perecer un hermoso ángel.

-Shuichi- dije tu nombre entre susurros, al verte ahí parado frente a mí, estiro mi brazo para tratar de tocarte, pero tu imagen se esfuma entre murmullos y lagrimas, ya no estas ahí observándome, ya no me sonríes.

Otra vez mi boca insensata,  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel,  
Vuelve a mí tu boca duele,  
Vuelve a caer de tu boca A tu par de pies...

Han pasado dos días de lo ocurrido, esta vez me pides que vaya a recogerte al trabajo, esto me llena de alegra ya que la idea de que posiblemente te has olvidado de él para estar conmigo, me hace sentir la persona mas afortunada del mundo, subo a mi auto deprisa sin importarme nada mas que llegar, y ahí estabas tu recargado en el marco de la puerta, me bajo de inmediato del auto, al ver que te acercabas corrí hacia tus brazos y tu me recibiste, besando mis labios, nada me importaba, todo parecía un hermoso sueño.

Subimos al auto, y nos encaminamos a mi departamento, pero me hiciste detenerme a la mitad del camino en un lugar desolado, prendiste la radio, y me abrasaste, y comenzaste a besarme.

-Ryuichi te deseo- Me dijiste aun entre besos y poco después te estabas entregando a mi en el auto, comencé a acariciar tu espada con mis dedos, mientras desabrochabas mi camisa, entre caricias y besos quedamos casi completamente desnudos sobre mi auto, y de un momento a otro me encontraba haciéndote el amor, esta vez poseyendo tu cuerpo por completo, haciéndote mío al fin.

Mientras nos alumbraba la luz de las estrellas y la luna, nos entregábamos, el uno al otro sin importar el que dirán, el tiempo no pasaba a nuestro alrededor, lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida era ver tu bello rostro, sonrojado por la pasión que te propinaba, con cada palabra, con cada caricia, con cada beso, mostrándote la verdadera excitación que provoca el verdadero amor, al menos de mi parte.  
El saber que tu cuerpo le pertenecía a alguien mas cuando no estabas conmigo, hería a mi corazón como una daga que lo apuñala hasta matarlo por completo, pero en ese momento, esos recuerdos se desvanecían y se perdían al momento en que de tus labios sale mi nombre.

-Oh... Ryuichi- cada vez que lo pronunciabas me hacías estremecer, haciendo temblar cada centímetro de mi piel.

-Shuichi quiero que seas mío siempre, que me pertenezcas solo a mi- Lo único que hiciste fue callar mis palabras con tus labios, y yo simplemente me deje llevar por ti, dejando mis dudas y mis frustraciones a un lado.

Pasamos la noche juntos en mi auto, desperté abrazado a tu cuerpo aun desnudo, cubierto con mi gabardina, yo seguía ahí sin dejar de mirarte, hasta que los rayos del sol te despertaron, me preguntaste la hora preocupado.

-Ryu ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 7:00 am- Te dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Las 7:00! Maldición es muy tarde- Te soltaste de mi, te vestiste lo mas rápido que pudiste, y bajaste de mi auto, sin ni siquiera decir adiós.

-Shuichi¡Espera!– te grite pero ya era demasiado tarde, te habías ido en el primer taxi que paso, y pensé que lo mejor era dejarte ir.

Labios compartidos,  
Labios divididos, mi amor,  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios,  
Que comparto el engaño,  
Que comparto mis días y el dolor,  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios, Que me parta un rayo.  
Que me entierre el olvido mi amor,  
Pero no puedo mas. Compartir tus labios,  
Compartir tus besos, Labios compartidos...

Volví a mi departamento confundido, tu actitud me desconcertó por completo, en mi mente solo estas tu y nadie mas, el día de hoy decidí no ir a trabajar, ya que quiero esperarte a ti, pero recibo la llamada de Touma, para presentarme a la celebración de Nittle Grasper pero decido no ir, prefiero esperar a que llegues.

Me quedo ahí esperando todo el día y parte de la noche, pero no llegas, salo a caminar un rato, quiero despejar mi mente, con la esperanza de que cuando vuelva, estés ahí para mi, camino sin rumbo, y sin pensarlo llego a una importante calle de la ciudad, un lugar lleno de romanticismo, donde se reúnen las parejas, para demostrarse su amor, al lugar en que cada noche sueño con llevarte.

Camino por ahí ilusionado, y pensando el lo maravilloso que seria estar tu y yo en estos momentos en ese lugar, pero al alzar la mirada te veo a hi parado, a lado de alguien mas, abrazado de aquel rubio escritor, paso frente a ustedes, al mirarme intentas disimular, que me conoces y lo único que haces es abrazarte fuertemente a él.

-Shuichi ¿Sucede algo?- Te pregunta confundido

-No Yuki no es nada- simplemente lo besas, sin importarte que yo este ahí.

–Te amo Eiri- esas ultimas palabras destrozan mi corazón por completo, y un fuerte dolor en el pecho me invade, tu escritor me mira déspotamente

-Buenas noches- es lo único que digo para después retírame, sin hacer nada mas, ni siquiera pelear por tu cariño.

Te amo con toda mi fe,  
Sin medida, te amo, Aun que estés compartida,  
Tus labios tienen el control,  
Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida,  
Te amo aunque estés compartida,  
Y sigues tu con el control...

Vuelvo a beber sin medida, tu imagen, tu aroma, tu cuerpo invade mi mente, la desesperación de no saber que hacer, para olvidarte, para dejar de amarte, a pesar de que le pertenezcas a alguien mas, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, sin saber si volverás cada noche a mi lado, después de lo ocurrido esta noche.

Me hace odiarme a mi mismo, camino con la mirada abajo, hasta llegar a un puente, me quedo observando mi reflejo en el agua, donde se forma el tuyo, tu sonrisa y cada momento que viví a tu lado, me encamino hacia el agua para poder tocar aun que sea tu recuerdo.

Tomo la navaja que yace en mi cintura, y comienzo a marcar tu nombre en mi muñeca haciéndola sangrar, pero eso no importa ya que tu nombre quedara grabado, así como tus recuerdos continúan grabados en el fondo de mi corazón, ahora solo me queda una cosa por decirte

-Shuichi Ima mo aishite iru- y tras esto lanzo el reglo que tenia para ti borrando tu reflejo en el agua y perdiéndome para siempre en la oscuridad de la noche.

Fin

Espero que les hay gustado la historia, por ultimo quiero agregar que este fic esta dedicado a todos ustedes que gracias a sus comentarios y su apoyo me dan ánimos para continuar, nuevamente gracias, espero sus comentarios... 


End file.
